Bernyanyi bersama Sasuke
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya di ulangtahunnya tahun ini? a NaruSasu ff for Naruto's Birthday on 10 Oct 2016


Sasuke mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Matanya berkali-kali melirik pada kalender yang ada diatas meja nakas.

Lingkaran merah itu jelas-jelas tertera diatas angka 10. Itu artinya hari ini.

Sial!

Sasuke menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

Ia merasa gugup dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

Jam terus berputar.

Dan si blonde itu tak kunjung pulang padahal ini sudah jam 22:26.

Apakah merayakan ulang tahun bersama fans harus se-lama ini?

Sasuke rasanya ingin memarahi si blonde itu nanti.

'Cklek!'

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia menahan nafas. Jantungnya serasa ingin lompat.

"Eng... Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh secara perlahan. Pada si blonde yang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa biru yang ada di dekat pintu kamar.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Bagaimana nih? Sasuke menggalau ria. Ragu dan enggan untuk melakukan hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan untuk Naruto hari ini.

Naruto memandangi kekasihnya dengan bingung.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh disana. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran Sasuke? Atau ia lagi-lagi berbuat salah pada Sasuke dan membuatnya marah?

Sepertinya dugaan yang terakhir lebih logis karena ia pulang larut dan bukannya menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke di hari ulangtahunnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia berdiri di depan sang kekasih yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Apa tahun ini tidak ada kue ulangtahun untukku?" tanya Naruto. Dia juga penasaran pada Sasuke yang selalu mengejutkannya disaat-saat tertentu. Seperti memberinya kado kodok hidup di hari ulangtahunnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Membuat kue berbentuk celana dalam yang berujung pada gulat malam di hari ulangtahunnya 7 tahun silam. Kira-kira tahun ini Sasuke akan memberinya apa? Kue ulangtahun berbentuk kelamin pria?

"Naruto..."

"Iya?" Naruto menantinya. Menunggu dengan sabar untuk kado yang mungkin telah disiapkan Sasuke dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Kau pernah menyanyikan lagu dari Jason Mraz berjudul di telpon bersama Kiba dan Gaara kan?"

"Hm... Iya. Seminggu yang lalu itu kan?" sahut Naruto, mengingat aktivitasnya seminggu yang lalu. Menelpon sembari bernyanyi bersama teman-teman sintingnya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kini tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Menyanyilah bersamaku. Hari ini."

Naruto menganga. Mendadak bodoh.

"Apa?"

Sasuke melepas tautan tangan mereka lalu mengambil gitar akustik milik Naruto yang sudah ia siapkan di atas ranjang.

"Ini... Kau yang mulai lagu itu." Sasuke menyodorkan gitar Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya.

"Maksudnya apa ini? Kau ingin bernyanyi bersamaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menyeret Naruto untuk duduk diatas ranjang mereka lalu Sasuke mengangkat tiga jarinya lalu menghitung dengan menyimpan satu per satu jarinya.

Mau tak mau Naruto memetik gitarnya. Mengambil nada yang sesuai dengan lagu yang akan dibawakannya. Intro dimulai, Naruto mulai bernyanyi.

" _You've got_ _the best of both worlds_ _, You're the kind of girl who can take down a man_ _,_ _And lift him back up again,"_ Naruto mulai bernyanyi _._ Lalu Sasuke langsung menyahut.

" _You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy_ _..._ _Based on your body language and shoddy cursive I've been reading_ _..._ _Your style is quite selective but your mind is rather reckless_ _..._ _Well, I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is..."_ Sasuke langsung menunjuk Naruto. Dan Naruto mengerti maksudnya. _  
_  
" _Hey_ ," Naruto menatap lekat mata Sasuke, " _What_ _a beautiful mess_ _this is_ _..."_ Naruto menunjuk Sasuke _. "_ _It's like picking up trash in dresses.._." Sasuke ikut menyanyikannya di kalimat terakhir.

" _Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_ _..._ _And kind of turn themselves into knives_ _..._ _And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction_ _..._ _'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear..."_ Naruto menyanyikan bagian ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Lalu mereka bernyanyi bersama untuk lirik selanjutnya.

" _'Cause here we are... Here, we are_ _..."_

" _Although you were biased. I loooove~ your advice_ _._ _Your comebacks they're quick and probably_ _,_ _Have to do with your insecurities_ _,_ _There's no shame in being crazy, Depending on how you take these_ _,_ _Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging..."_ Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

" _And what a beautiful mess, yes, it is... It's like we're picking up trash in dresses..."_ Sasuke lah yang menyanyikan bagian ini.

Lalu mereka kembali bernyanyi bersama di lirik selanjutnya

" _Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_ _..._ _And kind of turn themselves into blades_ _..._ _And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard... But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt, oh dear... 'Cause here..."_

" _Here we are._ _"_ Sasuke menyahut.

" _Here we are."_ Naruto menyahut.

" _Here we are!"_ Sasuke kembali menyahut.

" _Here we are!"_ Naruto menyahut lagi.

" _Here we are!"_ Sasuke menyahut _._

" _Here we are..."_ Naruto menyahut dengan nada tinggi lalu dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke. _  
_ _"Here we are... we're still here..."_

" _And what a beautiful mess this is. It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes..."_ Naruto menyanyikan bagian ini dengan nada tinggi.

Dan mereka bernyanyi bersama sampai lagu berakhir.

" _And through timeless words and priceless pictures... Well fly like birds not of this earth... And tides they turn and hearts disfigure... But that's no concern when we're wounded together... And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts... But it's nice today, oh, the wait it was so worth it..."_

Naruto melempar gitarnya. Lalu ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Sasuke.

Ia mendadak terisak setelah menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Sasuke.

Kenapa lagunya bisa membuatnya baper setengah mati hanya karena menyanyikannya bersama Sasuke.

" _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love youuuuu_ Sasuke... Thanks atas kado termanismu ini... Terimakasih sudah mewujudkan impian terbesarku untuk bernyanyi denganmu. I love you... Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang penyanyi sekarang karena bisa bernyanyi denganmu," kata Naruto dengan air mata bercucuran, dasar tukang baper.

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, dobe. Jangan nangis..."

"Teme... Cih. Kampret ya kau. Ini kado terbaik tau!"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Lalu mengeluarkan sticky notes dari saku bajunya. Notes yang ia temukan dibawah bantal Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _ **Tuhan...**_

 _ **Kalau boleh. Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama Sasuke.**_

 _ **Kabulkan permintaanku Ya Tuhan...**_

 **END**

 **Happy Birthday Papiiiii!**

 **Mmmuah! Aku sayang papi #di gaplok mami**

 **Ayo mana suaranya anak NaruSasu! Hahaha.**

 **Maaf ficnya aneh.**

 **Then... Thanks! Gimme some review?**

 **Bernyanyi bersama Sasuke**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Beatiful Mess** **Jason Mraz**

 **Out!**

 **Malang, 10 Oktober 2016**


End file.
